


All These Broken Souls

by Creek_Stalker



Category: South Park
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Domestic Violence, Im not a huge fan of Stan BTW, M/M, So don't be mad at me for this lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creek_Stalker/pseuds/Creek_Stalker
Summary: Tweek and Craig's happy high school lives are interrupted when they discover some troubling things about one of their friends. While they do their best to try and help, it may prove to be too much to do alone.P.S. Im gonna do that cliche thing where each chapter is a song title :PP.P.S. Sometimes they will be relevant to the chapter, other times they wont be.





	1. Ricochet

**Author's Note:**

> I am making this up as I go, so this chapter will just introduce the concept, and ill go from there. any feedback is appreciated.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek and Craig's normal lives together are interrupted by some troubling suspicions about one of their longtime classmate and friend.
> 
> "When I send my heart your way, It bounces off the walls you made."

Wednesdays, Craig hated Wednesdays. To him they were the worst part of the week. Not that each day was bad necessarily, they were just the most boring. Tweek on the other hand loved the day almost too much; he always told Craig that it meant only two more days until the weekend. Craig enjoyed his partners chipper spirit. It amazed him how optimistic Tweek could be. In his mind Tweek deserved to be more angry at the world, but he wasn't. He was just Tweek.

 

By the time Craig realized it was Wednesday, and morning, (two of his least favorite things) he had already gotten his text from Tweek welcoming him to the day.

 

_Tweekers: Morning Sunshine! :D_

_: Ughh_

_Tweekers: Love you too, ill be over in 20 minutes._

_: ... <3_

 

And as promised Tweek was at Craig's house in just over 19 minutes. Thats another thing craig loved about Tweek, he was very punctual.

 

They each grabbed a bagel, and headed out the door. They decided to take the longer route to the high school, since Wednesdays start a little later than the rest of the week.   
  


As with every other day they talked about the same things; people Craig hated, people Tweek liked. Sometimes they'd talk about other things, like work or the latest astronomical event. But, they were a surprisingly simple couple. 

 

Thats what made sight before them so strange. It wasn't entirely out of the ordinary to see Kyle crying, especially if Cartman is anywhere nearby. But these didn't look like the tears of something Cartman said. Tweek tried to get his attention, while Craig hung back.

 

"Kyle? Hey Dude, whats up?" and with that Kyle turned his head to look at the pair, giving them full view of his black eye.

 

Craig got closer to inspect, "Oh my god Dude, what happened?"

 

Kyle got tense "Nothing, Nothing happened. It's okay, really."

 

Tweek gave look to Craig, who gave a nod, a kiss in return, and began to walk to school. Tweek sat down next to Kyle "Hey dude, you can talk to me you know. I just want to help. Did Wendy do this," Tweek knew wendy wouldn't hit anyone besides Cartman, but he just wanted to get Kyle talking. "or was it Cartman? You know one word to Craig and He's dead."

 

Kyle gave a small chuckle as he lifted his head. "No it wasn't Cartman, I appreciate you Tweek, but i can handle it on my own. I have been for a while now. I'll be fine." And with that they both got up. Kyle gave Tweek, a hug and went to walk away. "How long is a while?" Tweek asked at the last second.

 

"Like 3 months, really this was the worst one. Please, don't worry about me." And he took off towards the school.

 

Tweek took his phone out and sent Craig a text.

 

_: Dude we have to talk at lunch._

_Rocket Craig: Sure, everything okay?_

_: I don't know yet._

 

The day went by pretty quickly for Craig, it was already almost time for lunch.  _'Just one more class.'_  He thought. It was english so he decided to sleep, he rationalized that he already spoke english. Right as he was resting his head he got a nudge on the shoulder. It was Stan. Craig grew a little more fond of Stan since they were kids. Kenny was still his favorite from that group, but stan was a close second.

 

"What's up dude?" Stan asked.

 

"Tired." was Craigs only reply. Then he remembered Kyle. "Hey how's Kyle been doing?"

 

"Fine, I Guess. Why?" Stan asked, almost cautiously.

 

"Tweek and I found him crying with a black eye this morning." Craig said monotonously. "Keep a closer eye your boyfriend Marsh, he was in the bad part of town, by Kenny's hou-"

 

"What's that supposed to mean, Tucker?" Kenny said as he entered the classroom, his tone was anything but hostile. He knew he was poor. "Come on, I'm just busting your balls, " He said as he reached out for a fist bump. "I mean if I wanted to kick your ass, I could."

 

Craig went to return the fist bump, "Yeah right McCormick."

 

Kenny turned to give Stan his bro-five, but as their knuckles met, Stan shrieked in pain. "OW! Shit..."

 

"Dude it wasn't that hard, was it?" Kenny asked as he looked puzzlingly at Craig. "What happened to your hand, its all bruised?" Kenny followed up.

 

"Nothing, man, just slammed it in a door by accident. hehe, I'm a fucking cluts." Stan said, holding his hand.

 

Craig's eyes narrowed as he looked away and finally slept.

 

By the time Craig woke from his nap the bell had long been ringing, signaling the end of the class. He gathered his bag and headed to the cafeteria. As usual Tweek was already at their table with their food. "So what's up?" He asked as he took his seat.

 

"After you left, Kyle said he'd been dealing with this 'situation' for about three months now." Tweek said. "Do you know who could be bullying him?"  
  


"I have an idea," Craig said, "but it might get bad."

 

"What, who do you think?" Tweek replied.

 

"Stan." Craig said very matter of fact.

 

Tweek took second to process the new theory. "Theres no way, come on he's our friend." Tweek, was lost "You know what your implying, right?"

 

"Yes. You said he'd been dealing with it for three months? When did they start dating, Tweek?"Craig replied.

 

"About....four months ago." Tweek visibly deflated with his answer. "but why do you think Stan did it?"  
  


"When he got to last hour, he had bruised knuckles, he couldn't fist bump Kenny without wincing in pain." Craig said.

 

"What do we do?" Tweek asked.

 

"We either talk to Kyle, or confront Stan." As Craig spoke he looked over at Stan's table and saw the same foursome he saw there for years, only this time he noticed Kyle's solemn expression, while Stan was as cheerful as could be. 

 

Craig felt the anger building. He didn't understand why he cared so much. To him Kyle was the second worst one in that group. He didn't have to understand himself to want to help Kyle though. He turned back to Tweek, just as their friends were approaching with their own lunches, "We're going to help him. any way we can." He almost wispered the words and then gave Tweek a gentle kiss on the forehead. 

 

Tweek smiled 'Thank you."

 

 


	2. DESTROYA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek and Craig contemplate what to do, and whether to involve anyone else.
> 
> "Sick down from the bones to the other side."

Once Clyde and Token reached their table, Tweek and Craig's previous conversation ended abruptly. There was some debate on whether or not to involve the two other boys. Mostly because they knew Clyde could be a bit hot headed at times. The last thing they needed was to cause a scene in the lunch room. So instead they relegated their conversation to text for now.

 

_**Tweekers** : What are we going to do??_

_**Rocket Craig** : We need to wait. Get more evidence. I'll go talk to Wendy after lunch since she's in my next hour anyway. _

_**Tweekers** : Should I do something?_

_**Rocket Craig** : I think you should try and get Kyle away from Stan for the rest of the day._

_**Tweekers** : AHH! That's too much pressure! What if Stan tries to fight me?_

_**Rocket Craig** : ...._

_**Tweekers** : Right, right. I know you'll "kick his ass." But what if Stan really does try to make it difficult?_

_**Rocket Craig** : Just tell him you need Kyle's help on an assignment. Kyle's smart right?_

_**Tweekers** : Yeah, I gue--_

 

"What are you two texting so hard about?" Clyde asked with half a hamburger in his face.

 

"It's nothing. Drop it." Craig said sternly.

 

Clyde kept his oblivious expression intact, but shifted to look at Tweek. "Tweeeeeek?" He finally swallowed his food. "Come on, buddy. Whats up eh?"

 

"Tweek, not a word." Craig said, Tweek only nodded. "Clyde drop it. We'll tell you guys soon." He sighed, "We just need more time."

 

"Fine, whatever. Anyway, you guys wanna hang out at Token's place after school?" Clyde asked. "Gee, thanks for letting ME know." Token said, a little annoyed.

 

"Oh, right. Token, we're hanging out at your place after school." Clyde said in an uncharacteristically deadpan tone. Craig couldn't help himself from exploding with laughter, which was also very uncharacteristic of himself. 

 

"Wow, everyone is acting so weird today." Tweek noted.

\---

In no time at all the bell had rung, signaling the end of lunch. Craig and Tweek got up and gave a nod to each other and then went their separate ways.

 

Craig headed straight to his next class, and stood by the door to wait for Wendy. Meanwhile, Tweek went to find Kyle, hopefully alone. He was in luck; Kyle was just changing his books out at his locker. Tweek took the opportunity and approached the red haired boy. "Hey Kyle, whats up?" Tweek asked nonchalantly.

 

"Oh, hey dude. Not much just getting ready for art, why?" Kyle asked.

 

"No reason, I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out after school?" Tweek asked with a smile.

 

"I would, but Stan and I are gonna go see one of the new oscar-bait movies that are out. Can we hang out tomorrow?" Kyle responded.

 

Tweek was panicking a little bit. He hadn't planed on Kyle actually having plans. "It's just I've got a report due- and you know Garrison- Just really hard school- um, yeah?" Nailed it. "I just need your help on a couple of chapters of history. It won't take long." His internal monologue was a high pitched scream at this point. 

 

"Umm, okay. I thought you said you wanted to hang out?" Kyle closed his locker and the two started walking. "Homework Isn't hanging out, dude." Kyle said with a chuckle. "Yeah, I guess I can spare an hour or two after school." Kyle smiled and proceeded to go his own way as the late bell rung. 

 

Tweek jumped at the sound, and then proceeded to sprint to his next class. 

 

\---

 

Outside the classroom, Craig was growing impatient. He kept checking his watch and restarting the same song he'd been listening to for two days now. suddenly, and all too fast, Wendy's signature pink hat sped past his face. He quickly looked up from his phone, and glanced in the classroom. Seeing Wendy he called after her. 

 

"Hey Wendy!" Craig said, a little too loudly, earning a loud hush sound from their teacher. 

 

Wendy swung around to look at Craig with a confused, albeit, friendly look. "Hey Craig, Whats up?"

 

"I was actually wondering if I could talk to you for a minute, in the hallway, if that's okay?" Craig, said suddenly unsure of himself. 

 

"OMG, I've been waiting for this moment for years. Yes, you can have me." Wendy said smiling a little too hard. 

 

Craig stared at her, dumbfounded, "Umm, no. Still gay. Still dating Tweek. This is serious." Craig replied sternly, pulling wendy to the hallway. 

 

"Whats so serious, that it can't wait until after class? You could have just texted me, Craig." She replied. 

 

 _'Shit, she was right'_ , Craig thought to himself. "Too late now, it's about Stan." As soon as Craig mentioned Stan Wendy's expression changed.

 

"I've got to get back, craig." And she walked back to her desk. 

 

"God dammit, fucking girls, man." Craig muttered to himself as the late bell rang. 

 

When Craig sat down, he had two text messages waiting for him; one from Tweek, and one from Clyde.

 

_**Tweekers** : How did it go with Wendy?_

 

_**Clyde** : Dude, is everything okay. you know we can help, right?_

 

Craig replied to Tweeks first. 

 

_: Not good. As soon as I brought up Stan she left._

_**Tweekers** : Well, doesn't that confirm it then?_

_: Not yet, it could mean anything. I think we'll have to talk to her friends._

_**Tweekers** : That could take days. _

_: I know, I think we'll have to get Clyde and Token's help._

_**Tweekers** : We're gonna tell them? I thought we needed more proof?_

_: We do, but like you said, it could take days to talk to every single girl in the school. Did you get Kyle?_

_**Tweekers** : Yeah, you should have seen it, I was so smooth. You're lucky I love you. Otherwise I'd be a regular briefs dropper. _

_: I know, babe. I'll talk to you in a bit, Chokesondik is staring me down pretty hard. <3_

_**Tweekers** : <3_

 

"Mr. Tucker, are you paying attention?" 

 

"No"

 

\---

 

The rest of the day went by in a flash for the two teens. They decided to skip their usual walk home with each other. Realizing it was best if Tweek walked with Kyle, while Craig filled in Token and Clyde. Craig would normally be concerned for Tweek's safety, but after single handedly put the beat down on a couple of homophobic seniors last month, Criag knew he was fine on his own. 

 

Craig got to work on his end, texting Token and Clyde to meet at Token's house.

 

_**Rocket Craig** : Alright guys, I'll fill you in. Meet up at Tokens house in 20._

_**Clyde** : Yay!! We get to help._

_**Token** : You people need to seriously stop inviting yourselves to my house. White people man. _

_**Clyde** : No_

 

And with that, Craig put his phone away and began the walk to Token's place. It was fairly uneventful, given south parks reputation for bullshit on the daily. That just made the walk all the more enjoyable for Craig. Until he came across a certain raven-haired boy. Stan was just walking out of Tom's Rhinoplasty when he spotted Craig. Craig did his best to keep walking, he even crossed the street to avoid murdering Stan. Still, Stan persisted, crossing over too. "Hey man, whats going on?" Stan asked as he caught up with Craig. 

 

"Nothing" Craig said sharply.

 

"Where you headed? Probably to tokens Rig-"

 

"Dude, fuck off!" Craig had turned his head to make just enough impact, but still kept up his pace.

 

"What the fuck is you're problem, Tucker?" Stan shot back.

 

Craig just kept going, ignoring the sounds of Stan and a passing firetruck blaring its alarm. Too afraid of what he might do to stay and fight. 

 

Eventually he made it to Token's house, kicking himself for not riding with Clyde. Regardless, he was here. He went in the front door, too familiar with the Black's to have to knock anymore. He did find it funny that Tweek still had to knock when he came here alone. 

 

He made his way to the basement to find Token and Clyde taking bets on what's going on with Craig and Tweek. 

 

"I've got a twenty that says Craig has a premature ejaculation issue." Clyde said while laughing to himself.

 

'Dude, gross. Jesus, white people, man." Token added. 

 

"Stop saying that!" Clyde retorted. 

 

Token slowly looked at him straight faced and simply said "No." 

 

What the fuck are you two doing?" Craig asked from the stairs.

 

"What?! Nothing! Pfft, what are you doing?" Clyde said smoothly. 

 

"Leaving"  
  
  


"No, come on, Sorry." Clyde begged.

 

"Dude, you're already here." Token chimed.

 

"Fine, listen, whatever I say here stays between You, Me, and Tweek. Got it?" Craig looked at them as if he were a parent.

 

They both simply nodded.

 

Craig took in a deep sigh and sat down. 

 

"We think Stan is hitting Kyle."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This felt like the natural progression to me. Hopefully its still enjoyable. I'm going to try to make these a little longer, just because I'm not too fond of shorter chapters. thx! :}


	3. My Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clyde and Token learn the truth and begin to work with Craig. While Tweek does his best to protect Kyle, with complete disregard for his own safety...
> 
> "Save me if I become my demons."

"We think Stan is hitting Kyle." Craig let out the words that he himself had yet to say. 

  


"Are you sure, I mean, thats a pretty heavy thing to say about someone." Token followed up. 

  


"Not 100% sure yet, thats why I'm telling you guys. We need your help to canvas the girls since Wendy won't talk to me about Stan." Craig added. 

  


"I'm just... What makes you think that, though?" Token inquired. 

  


"This morning Tweek and I came across Kyle crying on the ground on our way to school. He had a black eye, and when Kenny gave Stan his morning fist bump in first hour, he winced in pain and his knuckles were bruised pretty badly." Craig winded out.

  


"Yeah, i guess, those are all red flags." Token said, "But we have to be sure. We cant just go around accusing Stan of someth-" Before Token could finish Clyde shot up and ran out of the house. 

  


"God Dammit." Craig said. "Yeah, let's go." Token added. and with that the two got up to run after Clyde. 

  


They would have caught up to him, but Clyde was on the football team, and he took off like a cheetah. So instead they got into Token's car and followed him. By the time they caught up to him, he had slowed considerably. They pulled over and Craig jumped out and legged it the rest of the way, with token following in the car. 

  


"Dude. DUDE!" Craig hollered. "Stop." 

  


"Nah, I'm gonna kill him." Clyde replied. 

  


"We can't just confront him, yet." Craig said. 

  


"Why not, he can hit Kyle, but I can't hit him?" Clyde said. 

  


"Dude, i know. I want to hit him too, really hard. But what if we find out that it's not what we think." Craig spoke as Clyde finally stopped.  


  


"Well then what are we supposed to do. I mean what if he does it again tonight." Clyde reasoned.

  


"He can't, Tweek is with Kyle. They're at Tweeks house." Craig said as Token pulled up beside him. "So what do we do now?" Clyde added. 

  


"I'll tell you guys on the way." Craig said. 

  


"Where?" Clyde added.

  


"Your house." Token chimed.

  


\---

  


This had been one of the longest school days Tweek could remember, but he was determined to see the mission through to the end. He scanned the halls to find Kyle, when he suddenly spotted his signature green hat. He lightly jogged over to the boy. "Hey Kyle, where's Stan?" Tweek asked trying not to seem like he knew too much. 

  


"He's going to go get a couple bucks from his mom for tonight." Kyle said. "Did you wanna just walk to my place with me?" 

  


"Actually I thought we could just go to my place." Tweek said, "No offense, but I kinda need a cup of coffee, and I don't trust anyone else's pot." 

  


"You got me. I'm so hurt." Kyle added with a laugh. 

  


It broke Tweek's heart to think that this kind boy could be in such a horrible relationship. Sure Tweek thought he could get a little self-righteous, especially when they were younger. But, he was way better that Cartman, and he was always one of the few people who routinely stood up for him. 

  


"So my place?" Tweek asked.   
  


"Sure dude, I don't mind." Kyle followed still chuckling. "I do have to be done by 5:00 though. I have to get home and get ready for tonight. We haven't gone out properly in a while. It should be nice." They started the walk to Tweek's house.

  


Tweeks heart hurt. "I've been meaning to ask, from one gay couple to another, how are things?" Tweek asked.

  


"I guess as good as any other relationship. I mean, sure, we fight sometimes. But thats normal, right. You and Craig fight." Kyle said. "I mean, remember the whole superhero thing. That was like your big fight, wasn't it?" 

  


"Yeah, I mean we argue, but that's been the farthest our fights have ever gone really." Tweek followed up. "We're usually able to solve things with just a simple conversation."

  


"I wouldn't peg Criag for much of a talker." Kyle Added.

  


"Believe me, he wasn't." Tweek chuckled. "It took some time, but eventually we got to a place where he helped me with my problems, and I helped him communicate his feelings better. I think that's why we work so well; we complement each others shortcomings." Tweek finished.

  


"I guess we're kind of like that too." Kyle spoke. "We can both get really preachy or high and mighty sometimes. So it helps that we can both tell when its happening and then call the other on it." Kyle said. 

  


Tweeks house was just a few more feet away. They suddenly heard a very loud firetruck coming down the road, only to zoom past them at the highest volume imaginable. "Ow! Jesus." Kyle and Tweek both said. 

  


"Never a boring day here, is there?" Kyle said. 

  


"Yeah, I hope everyone's okay." Tweek added. "Lets go inside." And with their eardrums shot, the two deaf children entered the house.

  


\---

  


"So we literally have to talk to every girl in the school?" Clyde said. 

  


"No, we don't." Craig said bluntly. "I've put together a list of nine girls. That way we talk to three each and be done before the end of the day tomorrow."

  


"Who do we have to shake down, chief?" Clyde followed up in a stereotypical Brooklyn accent.

  


"We're not shaking anyone down, O'Malley. We're just gonna ask them about Wendy and Stan. And whether or not they noticed anything odd or strange." Craig said.

  


"Who then?" Token asked.

  


"I've got Bebe, Red, Heidi, Nichole, Allie, Annie, Charlotte, Emily, and Henrietta." Craig spoke.

  


"Dude, Wendy's not friends with Henrietta." Clyde challenged.

  


"She's friends with everyone. Even the Goths." Token said. "I'll talk to Nichole, Annie, Heidi." He added.

  


"And I'll Talk to Bebe, Allie, and Emily." Clyde said.

  


"Then that leaves me with Red, Charlotte, and Henrietta," Craig said. "Try not to come off as an ass...Clyde. Be subtle about it." 

  


Clyde looked around the room confused before pointing at himself. "Why me, Token's an ass, too!" 

  


"Yeah but he's an ass with a filter." Craig added.

  


Suddenly Craig got a buzz in his pocket. He took out his phone to see a message from Tweek.

  


_Tweekers: Hey, Craig, you might need to get over here, quickly, please._   


_  
_

Craig quickly got up and folded his list and grabbed the rest of his stuff, before heading out the door. "Hey I could drive you!" Token hollered after him, but Craig was already gone. 

  


Token looked at Clyde. "I could've driven him."

  


Clyde, staring at his phone, replied, "Those damn white people man."

  


\---

  


"So what exactly did you need help with?" Kyle asked.

  


"Oh, um, just some..uhhhh, Pre-Victorian era politics." Tweek was panicking again. He thought for sure he'd been found out. 

  


"Okay, is this like full on dark ages, or are we looking something a little closer to the Victorian era?" Kyle asked. 

  


"Full on dark ages, man." Tweek said, "It's just the royal hierarchy thats confusing me."

  


"Well what exactly is it that's confusing?" Kyle continued.

  


"You know, stuff like, If a prince is born after a princess, then does the princess keep the right to crown, or does the succession skip her altogether?" Tweek finally got his "problem" out. He knew full well that she had to marry to become a queen.

  


"Yeah, that's right. The crown skips the princess since the next in line is almost always the prince." Kyle's phone went off. "Was that it dude?" It was a text from Stan.   
  
  


"Um, no, I also had some questions about the prohibition era. you know, speakeasies." Tweek continued, but Kyle was busy texting away. "Hey, who ya texting?" 

  


"Huh? Oh, just Stan. He was asking where I was." Kyle said. "So speakeasies were confusing to you?" 

  


  
"What did you tell him?" Tweek asked.

  


"Just that I was here with you, why?" Kyle replied.   


  


"No reason, just curious." Tweek's heart was starting to beat at a wildly unhealthy pace. "Hey, I'm gonna go use the bathroom real quick. Yeah, I needed some help on Speakeasies." Tweek casually went to the bathroom while Kyle flipped to the chapter and continued texting.

  


In the bathroom Tweek pulled out his own phone to send a text to Craig.

  


_: Hey, Craig, you might need to get over here, quickly, please._   


_  
_

He closed his phone and paced around the bathroom trying to calm himself down. Finally deciding to take a seat on the toilet, he was just about calm when he suddenly heard a loud sequence of knocks at the door. 

He came out of the bathroom to answer the door. He was half expecting it to be Craig, but was just as unsurprised to find Stan there. 

  


"Hey Tweek, Wheres Kyle?" He said almost gruntingly. 

  


"Um, he's here helping me st-study. He said he didn't have to g-go until five." Tweek Spoke

  


"Yeah, well I need him. KYLE!" Stan shouted up the stairs. 

  


"Excuse me, this is my house, I don't want you shouting at my guests." Tweek said firmly. 

  


"Yeah, well, you're guest is leaving." And as if on cue Kyle emerged. Head low as he made his way down the stairs. Before he could get out the door, he was grabbed on the arm by Stan who leaned in close to whisper in his ear, "Get in the fucking car, now." 

  


Tweek could smell the venom in those words from where he was standing. "You don't have to talk to him like that." 

  


"How about you mind your own fucking business, spaz" Stan spat back.   
  
  


"Tweek, it's okay really." Kyle turned to say, but quickly recanted when he saw Stan's face. Stan followed out the door, slamming it on his way. He would have gotten off scot free, if a certain raven haired nihilist hadn't shown up. As soon as he turned he could see Craig, talking to Kyle with an arm on his shoulder. 

  


"Kyle! Get in the car!" Stan shouted again. With that Tweek opened his door to witness whatever was about to happen. 

  


Craig finished his words with Kyle "...you don't have to go with him." Kyle just shook his head and got in the car. Craig turned his attention to the bulky teen on his boyfriends porch. 

  


"What the fuck are you looking at, Tucker?" Stan said, very clearly proud of himself. 

  


Craig didn't reply to the words, instead he just walked forward until they were face to face. 

  


"If you ever step foot on this property again, I'll end you. Do you got it?" But before Stan could reply Craig had shoved his way past him, pushing Tweek inside the house, and slamming the door. 

  


As soon as the door was closed all they could hear were the muffled sound of heavy footsteps leaving the porch, and a car door slamming shut. 

  


Tweek looked at Craig, and then instantly gave him a hug. When he tried to let go Craig tightened his hold. Tweek enjoyed the moment, but he noticed his shoulder was getting wet. And that's when it hit him. Craig was crying. 

  


As much as Tweek wanted to cry himself, he couldn't, not now. He had to be strong for craig, like Craig always was for him. 

  


"Shh, shh, it's okay." But that only made the tears worse. 

  


"Why did he get in?" Craig was sobbing now, "He didn't have to go." 

  


"I know, I know." Tweek stroked his partners hair, unable to hold back the tears from escaping his eyes. "I know."

  


While Tweek enjoyed this new level of vulnerability from his normally stoic boyfriend, he knew this wasn't the time. Instead he walked them over to his couch where he laid them both down.

  


After about thirty or so minutes Tweek noticed that Craig was asleep. He took this opportunity to kiss Craig's head. 

  


Before he could pass out himself, he whispered to Craig, "We're gonna fix this." 

  


"I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too sure how I feel about this chapter as a whole. I'm thinking maybe I rushed some things. This was never going to be a long story, maybe five chapters, but this felt like a climax to me. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. I've been having a blast writing it. 
> 
> Expect chapter 4 tomorrow, but I don't quite know about five, yet, I'm gonna a little busy.
> 
> P.S. I did my best to catch all my grammar errors, but I may have missed some.


	4. Delirium Trigger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig and Tweek have a meeting with Clyde and Token to discuss possible solutions to their problem.
> 
> "Oh, dear god, I don't feel alive."

Tweek was laying on his couch, the curtains were pulled shut so that a lazy amount of light landed on the coffee table. He was thinking, and not his usual over-thinking. He was being perfectly rational. He combed through his brain trying to come up with a way to get Kyle away from Stan long enough so that they could talk to one or both of them.  _"We could corner Kyle."_ He thought,  _"Try and get him to tell us everything by force. No, that would most likely end very badly, for him and for us. We coul-"_

 

He was abruptly removed from his thoughts by his shifting boyfriend. To be totally honest with himself, Tweek forgot he was there. "Hey," he started, "how'd you sleep?"

 

"Okay, I guess." Craig said while breaking into a yawn.

 

Tweek pondered a moment, "Do you wanna talk about earlier?" He was used to Craig avoiding talk of feelings, so he wasn't exactly holding his breath this time.

 

"Kinda..." Craig said.

 

Clearly taken aback Tweek had to think of a question, an actual question to gauge how his partner felt about the afternoons events. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to, but, why is this hurting you?" Tweek tried, "I've never seen you cry before. and I'm sure if you could have helped it you wouldn't have. Why do you care so much?"

 

Craig looked as though he was trying to piece together the perfect answer, and it was starting to make Tweek a little nervous "Sorry, nevermind, I sounded shitty just now, of course you care, I care. I don't know what I was thin-"

 

"I care," Craig expertly cut Tweek off, "because I've seen it happen before. Not with Stan or anybody at school, but with my mom and her first boyfriend. before she met my Dad. His name was Dale, and he was the biggest piece of shit. He never hit me, but he always made sure I wasn't welcome around him, and when my Mom insisted I be included with them, she paid for it." Tweek stared, he didn't dare interrupt what was sure to be a once in a while peek into Craig's mind. "He was good too, he made sure to not leave marks anywhere visible. I was eight whe- When he left." Craig's voice began to crack.

 

"I came home from school, I heard shouting. I knew what was going on. I waited in my room until Mom came to tuck me in. I told her that she didn't have to stay with him. That she didn't have to worry about me. That we would be fine. I think she was too shocked that a seven year old said this to her to make an argument." Craig gave a light chuckle. "It was another year before she did leave him though."

 

Craig wiped his eyes and got up from the sofa. "We should probably get Token and Clyde over here before it gets late. We gotta tell them what happened." And before Tweek could make any sort of comment, craig was strolling towards the bathroom.

 

Tweek was in the process of making his coffee when he heard a sound come from the bathroom. it wasn't a scary sound per se, but it made Tweek's skin crawl. He got closer to the door, and he began to realize that the sound he heard were light sobs coming from Craig. The sound was still so new to Tweek's ears that he didn't know what to do for his normally stoic companion. He was about to knock when he heard the front door open. Naturally it was just Clyde and Token, letting themselves in as usual.

 

"Hey!" Tweek hollered from the kitchen, where he had returned. Before long he was sharing the space with two of his best friends, who both looked like they had news of their own.   
  
  
"Where's Craig?" Asked Token with a hint of worry in his voice. "He's okay, right?"

 

"Yeah, yeah, He's just in the bathroom. kind of a rough afternoon." Tweek said, quite exasperatedly. "He'll be here soon."

 

"What happened?" Token followed up. 

 

"It's a long story." Tweek said.

 

And so Tweek recounted the story of the botched study session. He told them about Kyle's behavior, he told them the way Stan talked to him and Kyle. MId way through Craig had reentered, and was leaning against the counter, arms crossed and looking at the floor.

 

"Are you serious?" Clyde asked. He looked at Craig. "Dude, we need to kick his ass!" 

 

Craig simply shook his head. He looked and saw that Clyde was about rebut that very convincing argument, but Craig stopped him. He held up his hand and spoke, "We can't attack Stan until we know that Kyle is going to be safe. If we do something before then, then it could make things much worse for him." Craig, having said his peace, returned to his reserved position and resumed his floor-gazing.

 

"Then what do we do?" Token asked. 

  
Tweek and Craig looked at each other for a moment. And, with Craig nodding to him, Tweek began to vocalize a plan the group. 

 

\---

 

"Are we sure this will work?" Clyde brought up on their way to school the next day. 

 

"No, but I don't see an alternative. Do you?" Craig asked from the back seat of Clyde old 2005 Chevy Malibu. 

 

"I'd just like to be sure we're exercising all our options here, okay?" Clyde retorted as they pulled into the school parking lot. They filed out of the car, huddled together and began to go over their plan once more. Once they all it memorized they parted. Clyde and Tweek went to their shared first hour, while Craig went to his art class, and Token went to Gym class. 

 

Craig sat in his seat, unable to focus on the assignment. He doodled lazily, and stared at his creation. It was an acceptable scene, for a doodle, depicting a small bird being forced out of his nest by an unwelcome lumberjack. He began to shape the background when the bell rang out through the school. Gathering his things, he made his way to the classroom door when he saw Wendy pass by. Knowing full well that she wasn't a part of the plan, he followed her down the hall. When he finally got her in semi privacy he got her attention, "Wendy! Hey!" 

 

"Wha- Hey Craig!" She greeted him, seeming to forget the previous days encounter. 

 

"Hey, I wanted to ask you for your help with something." He said, quite unsure of himself. He was improvising, making up a new leg of the plan as he went along. "We need your help."

 

"Help with what?" She said with an unconvincing innocence. "I don't know what you boys are up to."

 

"Drop it," he said the words probably a lot harsher than he meant to, "we know. We don't want you to talk to him or anything, but right now Kyle is hurting, and he needs all the help he can get. He probably needs yours most of all." 

 

She looked stunned, a mix of emotions swam through her features. At first she looked put out, then she breathed and remembered how she always felt alone, how she never wanted anyone's help. How she thought she could survive on her own. Her face finally settled on an expression of determination. "Okay, but I won't talk to Stan. Only Kyle." She said quite sternly.

 

"Good, then you'll be with Clyde and Token." Craig said, an obvious look of both relief and gratitude. "Text them and find out exactly whats going on, I gotta go or I'm gonna be la-" The late bell shot through the halls as he finished his thought.  

 

\---

 

"I don't like this," Clyde said as he and Tweek took their morning seats, "I mean what if one of you two gets hurt?" Tweek was grateful at his friends genuine concern, but still, this was bigger than both of them, he thought. 

 

"It's the only way," Tweek retorted, "Kyle will expect us. It has to be you two." 

 

"Yeah, but what if he gets wise, what if he knows why we all of a sudden want to hang out with him. He's not dumb you know. He's probably expecting us also." Clyde paused to breathe, he wasn't a good multi-tasker, "I mean he knows you two hang out with us almost every minute of every day." 

 

"We do not." Tweek said, sounding a little offended, "We do things by ourselves." 

 

"Like what?"

 

"Uhh... hmm... OH! We went to that Star Wars concert together. You two weren't there. HA!" Tweek was a little too proud of his memory. 

 

"Okay, first off, It's Starset. STAR - SET, and second, you don't even like them. I'm still hurt Craig didn't invite me." Clyde said with a pouty face that soon turned into one he would make when he wasn't sure of an answer on a quiz. "What were we talking about?" 

 

"Ugh, saving Kyle from -" He watched as two latecomers walked past them, before leaning in and lowering his voice to a whisper, "Saving Kyle from his abusive boyfriend."

 

"Right," Clyde answered, "I trust you guys, i"m just not so sure It's a good plan..." 

 

The rest of the hour was spent in silence between the two. Clyde was focusing hard on his assignment, while Tweek was fine tuning their plan. In no time at all the bell seemed to have rung. The friends stood up and left the classroom, walking briskly to their locker, where they were joined by Token. "Hey, did you come up with any ideas for after school?" He asked. 

 

"Not really, I don't know what he's into." Clyde said, i know he played guitar hero a lot, but theres no way we can find a copy and controller so soon." 

 

"We don't have to find them, I've got both. Genius." Token said, obviously annoyed. 

 

"Oh, right. Problem solved then." Clyde said. 

 

"No, problem not solved. We still have to decide how we're gonna get him to my place." Token shot back.   
  
  


"How about this," And suddenly Clyde was doing a crude impression of a monkey walking, while crossing his eyes and speaking with the voice of a dunce, "'Hey Kyle, wanna come hang out at Token's?" He finished his sarcastic remark and immediately straightened himself out. "See, easy." He added.

 

Before Token could respond, the late bell had rung. And like cockroaches being suddenly exposed to a switched on light, they scattered. Tweek and Token went to their shared second hour, while Clyde headed towards his and Craig's shared class. 

 

Token and Tweek took their seats in the back of the class, as to not be disturbed in case a wrench was thrown at their plan. And, sure enough, that wrench came in the form of Wendy Testaburger. They had only just taken their seats when Token's phone buzzed. He whipped it out as if second nature and began to read the screen.

 

_**Wendy:** Hey, I'm not entirely sure what's happening, but Craig told me to text you and find out the deets. _

 

"What do you mean?" Token said this more to himself than to Tweek, yet Tweek still looked just as confused. 

 

"Text Craig, this is weird." Tweek said, stroking his chin. 

 

_**:** Hey, bro. Why is Wendy texting me asking me for details of the plan?_

 

**_spacedoutcraig:_ ** _just fill her in. ill explain at lunch._

 

**_:_ ** _You're the boss._

 

Looking cheeky, Tweek leaned over and said "Technically we're both the bosses. Hehe"

 

\---

 

Lunch rolled around and soon enough they each began to file into the table. They had chosen a spot in a far corner where hardly anybody sat, so as to avoid eavesdroppers. "Dude, what the hell?" Token asked before Craig had a chance to sit down. 

 

"I don't know, man I improvised. I just ran into her and asked her to help. Look, it makes sense and she agreed to it. Just get him to your place, she'll be able to talk to him. and if she asks to talk to him in private, then you let them. Okay?" Craig said.

 

"Okay," Token and Clyde both said, shrugging their shoulders.

 

"I still don't like what you two are gonna be doing though, I mean what if he gets violent?" Clyde asked.

 

Craig, noticing his friend was genuinely concerned for them, placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "Don't worry about us, if all goes to plan then we'll be done in about an hour, two hours tops." Craig finished, giving his best attempt at a reassuring smile. "And besides, we're both pretty decent fighters. remember third grade, when fat nuts tried to get us to fight each other?" Craig reminisced fondly. "I mean we _still_ don't know who won."

 

"Ahem ahem" Tweek made a very fake cough sound. "I think we all know who won that fight, Babe." Tweek said with a smile.

 

"Sure we do, Honey." Craig said, equally as sarcastic. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while to get out. 
> 
> Also, there may be an unhealthy amount of references to Harry Potter. ;)
> 
> P.S. I'm always terrible at proof reading, so if there are any errors please let know and I'll try and fix them ASAP


	5. Millennia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek and Craig's plans are suddenly changed by a third party. New friendships are made.
> 
>  
> 
> "I know your love is just a dream,  
> We were only 17."

Today was the day. The day that Tweek and Craig would save Kyle Broflovski from Stan Marsh

   


Both of their alarms had gone off at the same time, and in a rush of showers and toothpaste they met one another at the local bus stop. Tweek looked like his former disheveled self. Something Craig wasn't too happy about. Tweek has been doing really good these last couple years, barely stuttering, combing his hair, eating. Craig knew that the added stress of their mission was causing his boyfriend to regress. Tweek noticed nothing new about his Craig, however. He was still the same tall, poof-ball hat wearing dork that Tweek fell in love with. "Why did we have to get up so early?" Craig asked though a yawn. 

  


  
"I don't know, man. It was your idea." Tweek said while catching the yawn craig had thrown. 

   


Once they were close enough they locked their hands together an sat in a comfortable silence, waiting for the remaining three. It was a brisk saturday morning, so Tweek sat probably closer to Craig than he meant to. Before long Craig could hear the familiar rattle of Clyde's engine rounding the corner, he got Tweek's attention and the two stood. Clyde pulled up right in front of them. Once they were in they were greeted by Token and Wendy. Clyde took off, and began to make his way to the street where Kyle and Stan lived, while they all went over The Plan once more.

   


They were probably ten feet away from Kyle's driveway when Tweek suddenly got a text from him.

   


**_Kyle:_ ** _Hey can you come over, I need someone to talk to. I broke up with Stan._

   


"Oh shit." Tweek said with wide eyes. Everyone was staring at him, but he was reading and rereading the text several more times before he noticed they eyes on him. "Keep driving, Clyde." He said. He too was improvising now. "Okay change of plan guys. Kyle j-just texted me." 

   


"Well, what did he say, Tweek?" Token asked.

   


"He said that He dumped Stan last night." Tweek said, eyes still glued to the screen. Finally deciding on a reply, he frantically began to text back

  


_:Of course, can you meet me at my parents' shop?_

_  
_

_**Kyle:** Yeah, I'll be there in like 30 minutes. See ya._

  


"Well what do we do now?" Clyde asked, expecting an answer from Craig.

   


"Drop us off at Craig's house." Tweek said, Clyde not sure what to do looked at Craig again.

   


"Don't look at me, you heard him. My place." Craig said with a smile and wink to Tweek. In no time at all they were parked on the street in front of Criag's house. "Okay, so the plan has changed slightly." Tweek said. "Clyde will drop Craig and I off at my parents' shop. You three will wait in the car. Token and Clyde if stan shows up, stop him." Tweek now looked at Wendy. "Craig is gonna text you, Wendy, when and if we need you, okay?" Tweek exhaled. everyone else nodded. 

   


"Hey wait!" Clyde shouted. "Why isn't Kenny helping us. He knows Stan and Kyle too."

   


"Because Kenny would murder Stan." Craig said grimly. 

   


"So would I," Clyde said in a pouty voice. 

  


"Yeah, but Kenny would _actually_ murder him." Token spoke up.

   


\---

   


Craig and Tweek were sitting down in the Tweak Bros. Coffee Shop waiting for Kyle to show up. It was relatively quiet around them. They didn't have to worry about eavesdroppers since the shop was mostly dead. Just one customer besides them, and an employee that Tweek's parents hired. Tweek, wanting to break the silence, asked a question that's been burning at him since yesterday, "Hey, I'm sorry." 

   


Craig looked at him with an eyebrow raised, "Sorry for what?" 

   


"That stuff you told me about yesterday. Do you want to talk about it?" Tweek's tone was pleading. He knew Craig wasn't the most open person, but he didn't want Craig to shut him out either.

   


"I do, really. But maybe nows not the time, you know?" Craig said as sincerely as he could with a small smile.

   


"You're right." Tweek said. "Whenever y-you do, just call me." He hugged onto Craig as he said that. Craig simply kissed the top of his head and rubbed his back. Before long the door opened and Kyle emerged, quietly scanning for Tweek. He approached their table when he spotted them. "What's Craig doing here," Kyle asked, trying not to sound hostile.

  


"Oh, did you just want to talk to me?" Tweek asked, glancing at Craig.  


   


"Kinda, sorry Craig." Kyle said, "I appreciate it though."  


   


"Hey, no worries. Babe, I'll be outside if you need me." Craig said as he stood to leave, but not before kissing Tweek's head once more. Once Craig was gone Tweek's attention returned to the redhead sitting in front of him.   
  


   


"So whats up?" Tweek asked, "I was surprised to get your text this morning." 

   


"Yeah, well. I realized what was happening the other day. After I left your house. The car ride was filled with a lot of shouting, from both of us. When he tried to slap me, I bailed at the next light." Kyle explained, not making eye contact. "I thought that he would change. But he's just like his dad. Too stubborn to see when he's wrong." 

   


"Are you gonna be okay?" Tweek asked, "He's not gonna try and hurt you, is he?" 

   


"I don't know, he tried to explain himself to me yesterday, but I just wanted to be alone." Kyle said. 

   


"Do you feel safe?" Tweek asked, leaning in on the table.

   


Kyle looked up so Tweek could see his tears. "No."

   


\---

   


Outside, Craig was leaning against the wall to the shop facing the parking lot. He could see Clyde's car. They were trying to communicate through sign language, but Craig got irritated and just pulled out his phone instead. But, before he could type a word out, he received a text from Clyde.

   


_**Clyde** : Dude, what happened??_

   


_:Nothing, he just wanted to talk to Tweek alone. Any sign of stan?_

   


_**Token** : Look across the street._

   


And Craig did look, he saw Stan sitting on a bench staring at the coffee shop entrance. 

   


_:Clyde, I need you out here please. Token, can you make sure Wendy is okay?"_

_  
_

_**Token:** Yeah man, of course._

   


In no time at all, Clyde was at Craig's side, trying not to stare at Stan. "What's the plan?" He asked.

   


"Nothing, yet. If he makes a move toward the door, we intercept. But, we aren't starting shit out here. Not unless we have to." Craig said.

   


"What if he waits for Kyle to leave." Clyde asked. 

   


"Im way ahead of you on that." Craig said. "I've already told Tweek to keep him in there as long as possible. We just have to wait out Stan." Craig sad.

   


"Well, I'm gonna go grab a coffee, you want one? It could be a long wait." Clyde proposed.

   


"Nah, I'm good." Craig stated.

   


Clyde made his way inside the shop. Luckily there wasn't a line, so he just went ahead and ordered a small mocha frappe. While waiting for his drink he couldn't help but overhear the conversation taking place between Tweek and Kyle. "...was that he asked me to forgive him, you know? How could I? I just wish he..." "Donovan, Mocha Frappe!" The barista yelled right in his ear, causing a small jump. "Thanks," He said before making his way back outside. 

   


Back on the wall with Craig, they resumed their silent leaning.  For a while it was uneventful, but then Clyde noticed that Stan was starting to move around more and more. Lightly hitting Craig to get his attention, Clyde continued to examine Stan from across the street, until their eyes locked. Clyde was frozen, and by the time Craig noticed what was happening Stan was already marching over to them. Craig straightened himself out, and pushed Clyde behind himself.   


   


"What the fuck are you two doing here?" Stan spat at the pair.

   


"Minding our own business Marsh, you should try it." Craig retorted, expression unchanging.

   


"Who is Kyle talking to?" Stan asked

   


"Doesn't matter, you're not going in." Clyde spoke up. Noticing the unfolding scene, Token got out of the car, and began to head towards the group of boys. Wendy, meanwhile, stayed put. Suddenly frozen with fear she simply watched unable to move. Token got closer, and was able to make out what was going on.

   


"Like, you're gonna stop me from going in there and getting my boyfriend. Try and get in my way, I dare you." Stan shot.

   


"We don't want to, but if we have to we will." Craig said, unfazed by the threats being hurled at them. He noticed Token sneaking up, and quietly told him to wait. Craig could see the fear in Token's face. Not from getting in a fight, they've done that plenty of times before, but of one of them getting hurt. He doesn't know just how violent Stan is willing to get. He doesn't want his friends to get hurt. 

   


"Just keep walking Marsh. Move on." Craig said, getting irritated at having to keep his composure. He wants to hurt Stan just as much as Stan wants to hurt him. But he can't throw the first punch.

   


"Or what, Tucker. You're gonna make me." Stan shot while giving a less than friendly shove at Craig. 

   


Regaining his balance, Craig told Clyde to go wait with Token, his gaze never leaving Stan's face. "Don't push me, Marsh." He said lowly.

   


"Or what?" And he sent out another push, more forceful than the last. And before he knew it Craig had sent a fist at his jaw forcing him to take a step back. He massaged his jaw, and walked forward with both his fists raised. Craig, sensing the fight did the same. But before another fist flew, Tweek and Kyle exited the shop. 

   


"HEY! STOP IT!" Kyle shouted at the two of them. "Stan what are you doing here?" He asked. 

   


"I came to apologize to you." Stan said, without any hint of venom in his voice. It was as if he was back in elementary school talking to his former 'Super Best Friend'. 

   


"It's too late for that." Kyle said, confidently. Tweek had assured him that they would back him up before they left the shop. "I can never trust you again. You said you would protect me, keep me safe. Do you still believe that?" Tears forming.   


   


"Of course I do. Im so sorry." Stan also spoke through the lump in his throat. 

   


"Then stay away from me." Kyle spat. He then turned to walk away. Stan, in a flash of anger,  grabbed Kyle's shoulder and spun him around violently. 

   


"You don't get to just leave, You are mine." Stan said, dropping his apologetic facade. Kyle struggling to let go looked to Tweek to help him. But before Tweek could react, Stan himself was spun around and subsequently punched in the eye by Wendy, deciding that she couldn't watch any longer from the sidelines. Before anyone else could react, Stan had started to come to. He shot up and stared at Wendy in disbelief. "What the hell, Wendy. What are you doing here?" He asked.

   


"I'm making sure you don't hurt him the same way you hurt me." Wendy said, now turning her attention to Kyle. "If he ever bothers you again, come find me. You don't have to be scared of a coward like him anymore. We'll keep you safe. These guys aren't as dumb as they seem." Gesturing to Tweek, Craig, Clyde, and Token

   


"Coward!?" Stan yelled. "I'll kick all your asses." At that Craig, Clyde and Wendy stepped to the front, as if to shield the other three from Stan. Only, Tweek and Token also looked ready for a fight. "Get out of here, Marsh" Craig said finally.

   


"Whatever, pussies." Stan huffed as he began to walk away. 

   


"Thanks guys." Kyle said through tears. 

   


"Hey it's okay, man. You don't have to cry." Tweek said reassuringly as he rubbed circles in Kyle's back, looking to Craig for help.

   


"I'm sorry, its just been months since I've felt like I had friends." Kyle said. "Months of constantly being told no one else cares about me."   


   


"I know, Kyle. I know exactly how you feel. That was my mistake, too. I isolated myself from my friends to the point that I wasn't sure if I even had any at all." Wendy said, "But I realized that wasn't true at all. I hope you realize that we all have your back, from now on. You don't ever have to feel afraid again." Wendy too was crying. This whole experience brought back her memories of being with Stan. They were both crying, and Wendy decided to go in for a hug, which Kyle happily reciprocated. 

   


After several minutes of witnessing their embrace Clyde spoke up, "Hey, why don't we all go get dinner." He suggested. "And Kyle, you're sitting at lunch with us from now on, Okay?"  “Dinner? It’s like, noon dude.” Token said looking puzzled. “Food.” Was Clyde’s reply as he walked past everyone back to his car. 

  


"Okay," Kyle said while simultaneously sniffling and chuckling. "Thank you guys." And with that the group proceeded to file into Clyde's car. It was an admittedly tight squeeze, but none complained. And as they drove Kyle looked out his window, and felt appreciative of his new friends. He was worried about one thing though. "Hey guys, Have you told Kenny about any of this?" He asked.

   


"Uhhh, no." Token said. "We wanted to help you, not help Kenny cover up a murder." 

   


"I think we should tell him." Tweek said. 

   


"I agree," Kyle said.

   


"Okay, but if he goes on rampage, it'll be up to Craig to stop him." Clyde said. 

   


"Why me?" Craig said, his voice muffled by Tweek's back, who was sitting on his lap. "I think I've had enough drama for the year. Besides, I may end up helping Kenny." He said in a joking manner.

 

Yawning as the urge to sleep crept nearer, Craig leaned in and buried his face in the back of Tweek's shirt to sleep, but not before whispering, "I love you, Tweekers." and then falling asleep.

   


"Guys, he fell asleep on me." 

   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be my last chapter for this fic, I hope you enjoyed it. cause i didn't. Omg, this was so bad lmao, sorry.  
> I have a couple ideas for a romance fic focused solely on Tweek and Craig, so I might start that soon.
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading! <3


End file.
